Rion Gets Hers Finally
by Scyter-Alisa
Summary: Hm... this is one of those stories written by two people who switch off... Uhm. it is interesting! A girl wanders innocently into the RE1 mansion! plz RR


Rion Gets Hers Finally  
  
A/N: This is a quick little story written about... someone... and we are mean. :) Anyways, it will probably be interesting, so R+R!! Me and Alisa are switching off writing on paragraphs or whatever, hehehehehe!!!! If that SOMEONE reads this story, we are just playin yo!  
  
Rion crept inside the dark mansion, completely unawares that zombies lurked around every dark corner! She brushed across cobwebs with one hand, calling out "Hello?", not really expecting an answer. Suddenly she heard a gunshot! Oh no!  
  
Rion jumped at the blast and ran through the closest door, looking for a place to hide. Slamming the door and crouching close to the wall her fear was swarming her. A faint "Hello?" came from behind the door.  
  
What was that? She whipped out a gun she never even knew she had and looked around. Man, she thought. I hope there aren't any flesh eating zombies around, that would be inconvienient! But who was on the other side of the door? Standing, gun at the ready, she pulled open the door and fired.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" A woman screamed falling backwards.   
  
"Die you flesh eating zombie!" Rion screamed and charged the woman.   
  
Carlos came out of no where and tackled Rion to the ground. He pressed down on her, breathing warm air on her neck. She knew it was love.  
  
The other woman stood up, blood oozing from a wound on her shoulder. "You bitch!" she cried. "But... something pulls me to you?"  
  
Rion did not hear her though, she was still staring into the wells that were Carlos's eyes.  
  
The other woman shoved Carlos off of Rion. Offering her hand to help Rion up she said smiling, "I'm Jill."  
  
"Oh, that's nice," Rion said not even paying attention to Jill. Her eyes were still set on Carlos.  
  
Jill grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around, forcing their eyes to meet. "Listen to me! We are stuck in a mansion in the woods and Wesker is going to kill us all if we don't do something! If you want to survive, you're gonna have to come with me," she said, then leaned in and kissed her full on the mouth. Rion screamed.  
  
Taking her hand, Jill started leading the way down the hall, looking over her shoulder and screaming, "Carlos! Stop humping the zombie dog and follow me!"  
  
Carlos gave a pout and obeyed Jill, slowly following with his head down. Jill, feeling bad about snapping at him, said reassuringly, "Don't worry, bily(hehehe) will get here soon. I promise." Carlos smiled happily and skipped along side of Jill and Rion.  
  
"Maybe bily will be up for a threesome with a smack-your-momma!" he cheered.  
  
What the hell are they talking about? Rion thought, not wanting to voice the question for fear that they will talk to her again, something she did not want happening. Carlos was hot and all, but he was a complete puff, and whoever this "bily" person was, he sounded really dumb too. Well... that, or whoever came up with his name...  
  
"Jill..I'm not a little girl anymore, you don't need to keep holding my hand," Rion said trying to pull her hand away.  
  
Jill turned towards her and hugged her tight. "It's ok, I understand, Rion. I know you're scared. I'm here for you. I won't leave your side...ever." Rion too scared to say anything else let the odd woman hold her hand and continued down the hall.  
  
They rounded the next corner and Leon popped out of nowhere. "I am trained with every firearm... EVER!" he told them.  
  
The trio froze. Jill blinked once, twice, then pulled out her rocket launcher out of her back pocket and shot him with it, knocking him through two walls. She pointed to the hole that was formed and said, "We go that way," and stepped through, avoiding the burnt body of Leon.  
  
In this room a lonesome smack-your-momma(bandersnatch) sat in the corner weeping. Carlos walked past the rest of his group up to the monster. Setting his hand on the thing's giant claw he said, "What's wrong?"  
  
The smack-your-momma looked up at him with sad eyes and tears drifted down. Carlos gave it a hug. "Would you like to join our group? And then when bily comes you can stay with us." The monster jumped up happily and walked to the rest of the party.  
  
"I can fit a rocket launcher... in my pants!" someone called from the doorway.  
  
"Your mom," Rion said.  
  
"So can I!" Jill cried.   
  
bily strode into the room, his muscly chest bare. Carlos jumped on him, pulling the smack-your-momma with him. "Look what I found!" he yelled. bily gave a happy yelp as the weight from friend and enemy landed on top of him and they crumpled to the floor.  
  
"I can't take this!" Rion yelled, grabbing Jill's rocket launcher and taking aim.  
  
Rion blasted the rocket launcher right in Jill's face then dropped the gun. She ran and jumped into the group on the floor. The smack-your-momma reached his long, clawed arm around Rion pulling her close. It was very, VERY gross. He was all slippery and wet and stuff- UGH! She didn't know how much more of this she could take! She slid out of his wet grip and moved on to Carlos. Pretending she was taking off his comando clothes, she actually grabbed one of the grenades. Pulling the pin, she only hoped they would not follow her into the afterlife...  
  
A/N: So... yeah. Yes we did point a lot of fun at a CERTAIN other RE fan-fic writer, who will remain nameless for now. And also, we do love you Rion... 


End file.
